Don't Say A Word
by Under The Sheets
Summary: At forty-three, Li Syaoran is happy with his job, his wife and two kids. But twenty-one year old Kinomoto Sakura just had to mess it up a little bit. AU


**Don't Say A Word**

**Summary:** At forty-three, Li Syaoran is happy with his job, his wife and two kids. But twenty-one year old Kinomoto Sakura just had to mess it up a little bit. AU

**Author's Note:** Hi! I'm (temporarily) back. Just a little breather from everything that's been happening in my life. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Tuesdays are supposed to be the most peaceful day in the work week. Workload left from the past week should have been finished by Monday and only minor things should be done on a Wednesday. But not for the workaholic Li Syaoran. Everyday is treated like a Monday, like you have to rush something important left from the past week. That is why as a Project Manager, he was considered as an asset by the company owner and long time friend Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Li, you've been working for the company for the past twenty years. Non-stop at that. Don't you want to have a vacation or something for you and your family?" Eriol once said to him.

"I can't. There's just too many work that needs to be done," he replied with an appreciative smile to the owner.

Li started working with the Hiiragizawa Group when he was twenty-three, right after refusing to lead the Li clan back in China. His mother, Yelan Li was disappointed but she just let his son be. She knows that the Syaoran is a strongheaded fellow and even her pleads can't change his mind. For Syaoran, leading the Li clan is a dead-end. It is a lifetime commitment of pursuing a tradition that cannot be bent. He wanted more with his life. He wanted to put his degree in business to more use. That's why even if he has the capability to build his own company from scratch with the inheritance he can get from the clan, he chose to enter Eriol's company.

After a year of working in the company, he married Meiling Li neè Rae, a distant cousin and a childhood friend. People who have seen the couple said that the fiery personality of Meiling and the dominant and strict outlook of Syaoran shows how compatible they are. And even in their looks-the jet black hair and fiery red ayes of Meiling plus the chocolate brown hair and amber eyes of Syaoran-people around them can't help but be in awe with their obvious compatibility. But their twins-a boy and a girl-weren't born up until late last year.

The people around them were at first skeptical of the couple having their children because of Syaoran being workaholic and refusing to go to a honeymoon even after marrying Meiling. But Meiling, who work in the same company but in a different field office, is coincidentally a workaholic too. But alas, the twin blessings were born without any complications. After they were born, Meling preferred to just tend personally to the twins rather than hire a nanny.

Envied because of their love story and their closeness, unbeknownst to everyone in the office, the marriage is really something that transpired out of convenience for the two individuals. Meiling with the pressure of being the only daughter and Syaoran being the only son. But despite the secret agreement between the two on this marriage, they managed to live happily and form a family. Li Syaoran is satisfied with what's happening with his life right now.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that a twenty-one year old will change his outlook in life.

* * *

When Sakura Kinomoto entered his office to deliver some important documents, he's the one who received it. A new face in the workplace, she's eager to please everyone with her politeness. Including him (which he just ignored). According to stories from other employees, the girl is twenty one and freshly out of college. Her first job is with huma resource division of the Hiragizaawa Group. And Eriol rarely hires people without experience. Which means, she might be really competent or Eriol just likes her. He noted it mentally to ask Eriol about it.

Whenever he sees the girl in the hallway, she smiles at him and greets him. But rather than the greets, they haven't talked to each other longer. Li can't deny that the girl is pretty. The auburn hair and rare emerald eyes is a scarce scenery in the office. Especially the cheerful smile and the youthfulness. He can't help but smile back at her whenever they see each other.

"That girl from human resources, how did you hire her?" Li asked Eriol while they're having their lunch.

"She's from Todai, Li. What? Do you think I hire incompetent people?" Eriol asked defensively.

"Chill man. I'm just asking. I know you're too afraid of Tomoyo to base your hiring on appearance," he replied while laughing.

Eriol just paled with the thought of Tomoyo being unhappy.

* * *

Wednesday evening and Li being a workaholic, is just about to go home at seven in the evening.

Upon reaching the lobby, he saw a familiar girl with auburn hair sitting at the waiting area and busy with her phone.

"Hey," he called her attention.

She stood up hastily to greet him, dropping her phone.

"Oh, hi sir. Good evening."

Li went beside her and picked her phone to give it to her.

"Here."

"Thank you, Mr. Li."

"No need to greet me like that. It's outside work hours already. Why are you still here anyway?"

"Oh. I have to finish some things that are due tomorrow. Someone's supposed to fetch me but I think he bailed out on me," she explained with a sad smile.

_He?_ Li wondered. _A boyfriend maybe._

"I'll give you a ride."

"No need sir. I can manage."

"It's late already. And, I insist."

Syaoran didn't know what he was thinking when he offered the girl a ride home. The Kinomoto residence (upon her stories, she still lives with her father and brother) is about two kilometers away from his residence. But he doesn't mind making sure that she gets home safely. With the traffic, it took them about one and a half hour. But he's somehow glad because he got to know the girl a bit more. And he wasn't really planning on going home early today.

She's graduate of Todai but took five years to finish her studies because of some personal problems. She really wanted to enter the Hiiragizawa Group because she thinks it's one of the companies that really does good for the economy of Japan. It surprised him that she requested to turn on the radio and sang along to the song in the radio. He was unfamiliar with the song, but he like the sound of it.

Upon reaching her house, she thanked him profusely and apologized for abusing his kindness.

"It's okay. Until next time," he said to her before driving away.

And he can't help but feel stupid as to why he said that.

* * *

The next few weeks in the office was too hectic for Li to even think of what happened that day. Whenever they see each other in the hallway, they wouldn't greet each other. Instead, it was replaced by smiles and silent acknowledgment of the presence of the other.

Syaoran didn't see anything bad with it until Eriol called him out about it.

"Man, there's nothing between us," he reiterated to his boss every time he inquires.

Confused as to how his friend would actually think different with his silent greeting (even if he does it with other employees though not as often as he did with Sakura), he decided to just stop doing it completely. He's too busy to dwell upon things that are irrelevant. And besides, the companies biggest outing, which he's in charge of, is next week. He can't get distracted over such trivial things.

So why is he bothered when hurt registered in Sakura's face when he didn't smile back at her?

* * *

Although stressed out from the preparations, Li can't help but appreciate how the outing went. It was Eriol's gift to his employees. And instead of having HOUR in charge of this one, he entrusted Syaoran because he wanted it to be a surprise for the others. All in all, it was a success.

Li reserved a small resort by the beach and arranged an overnight picnic for the whole work force. To say that everyone was happy was an understatement. Everyone was ecstatic. Work load have been very huge for the past few months and everyone deserves the vacation.

Even Li, in his sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts, thought to himself that he needed this vacation. Although he prefer it with less noise. So he decided to disentangle himself from the group, leave them inside the function hall, and venture the shoreline alone.

As he settle himself by the bay with a pack of beer, an unexpected person sat beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" she said while settling herself on the sand.

He's was surprised. Of all the people, why her? He felt awkward now. Especially with what happened last week.

Instead of replying verbally, he opted to just shake his head and look straight ahead to the sea.

"Did I do something wrong, Mr. Li? She asked while opening a can of beer from the Syaoran's six-pack of beer.

He can't help but wince. She was being straightforward.

"No you didn't, Ms. Kinomoto."

"Call me Sakura," she said after taking a gulp of beer.

"Okay. No, Sakura. You did not do anything wrong," he corrected himself.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Li opted to be straightforward as well.

"Because people seemed to mistake my kindness for something else," he replied but carefully avoiding to look at her.

"Why do you care what other's will say?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Because honestly, he doesn't have an answer.

Sakura stood up, her flowing yellow sundress brushing to his bare legs. Unexpectedly, she yanked him to stand beside her.

"Why would you care what other's say? Even if they are not looking. Like now, we're the only ones here. If I ask you to kiss me, would you still care what they would say even if you really want to and they're not here to witness it?" She asked while looking at him with those emerald eyes.

Li was stumped. He doesn't know what he's going to reply.

But she just laughed. And clutched her stomach and his shirt in front.

"Haha! You look funny when you're stumped, Li. Can I call you Li?" she asked while wiping her eyes from tears of laughter.

Li just nodded.

"Good," she said smiling at him.

The next thing he knew, she was placing his right hand on her shoulder and his left hand on her waist.

"I'm not going to ask you to kiss me. But can you please dance with me?"

Li never danced. Even in his wedding.

But with this girl, he can't help but sway to the music coming from the party inside. He tightened his hold to the tiny waist of this girl in front of him, not caring if she's just twenty-one or if Eriol thinks he's committing adultery. Sakura clutched at him tightly in return.

Sakura tip-toed to reach his ear.

"Live in the moment, Li," she said before giving him a peck on his lips.


End file.
